I Put A Spell On You
by Scribe of Aurora
Summary: ON HIATUS After an unfortunate encounter with a villian, the Titans are all acting strange. Cyborg can't fight, Starfire hates everyone, and Raven's talking in rhymes...and that's not even the half of it! I'm gonna be evil and make ya read for the pairs.
1. Wanna See A Magic Trick?

**This is a totally random story that I just wrote. Yay! Please read and review!**

* * *

"Ungh!" Raven was slammed against the wall. "Ouch." She stood up and brushed herself off, glaring at Mumbo. "Is that all you've got?" 

"Unfortunately for you, no. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" The maniacal magician waved his wand. "Mumbo Jumbo!" Raven was engulfed in a poof of lavender smoke. Coughing could be heard from the magical cloud, and when it cleared, Raven looked dizzy. She swayed for a moment, then collapsed on the floor. Cyborg and Starfire had also met similar fates. They, too, lay unconscious amongst the rubble, passed out from Mumbo's spells. Cyborg stirred, and sat up. Beast Boy turned away from the now unconscious Raven and glared at Mumbo.

"Dude, give up the lame magic show already!" He transformed into an elephant and charged at Mumbo. When he was dodged, he attempted to grab away the Mumbo's wand with his trunk.

"Now, now, we mustn't take things that aren't ours!" The villain grinned and waved his wand, and Beast Boy collapsed in a puff of magenta smoke. "Now, that spell should keep you...preoccupied, for a little while. Nothing distracts teenage boys like-" He was halted by a swift punch to the head, courtesy of Robin. "Well, well, if it isn't the Boy Wonder...no worries, you won't be for long!"

Robin paused. "Huh?"

_Poof!_ He disappeared in the hazy pink cloud, and soon collapsed.

"Well, that should keep you all out of my way for a little while. Mumbo Jumbo!" He vanished, along with the bag of money he had been stealing.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted a now-awakened Cyborg at the same time. He lowered his arm, aiming his sonic cannon, and...

_Whaazzzooop! _Out burst ashower of confetti, which floated down over a confused Cyborg as he watched the super villain escape. "Um...what just happened?" He attempted to shoot his cannon again, but got the same results. "Aw, man!"

"Friend Cyborg, what is wrong?" Starfire stood up, rubbing her aching head.

"Something's wrong with my cannon," Cyborg explained, sounding almost as confused. He demonstrated his weapon's new function.

"Yes, well-" Starfire stopped, grabbing her head in pain, "I...do not care!" she finished angrily, eyes glowing. She soon returned to normal and clapped her hands over her mouth. "Friend Cyborg, I ap- apol-" But she just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Apologize?" Cyborg asked, still very much confused. Starfire began to nod her head, but for some reason unknown to even her, she stopped and just growled.

"You insolent...CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!" She once again looked ready to attack, but returned to normal in a matter of seconds. "I am sor- sor-...I cannot control my anger. I truly do not intend to be rude!"

Cyborg nodded. "It's okay, Star. I have a feeling Mumbo's behind this, and my wonky cannon. He put some sort of...meanness spell on you, or somethin'."

"I am glad you understand, friend. NOW DIE! I mean...let us check our teammates."

Raven sat up, rubbing her head. "Ughh...what happened? Did Mumbo do something bad? Why is Starfire angry, and why does Cyborg look sad?"

"My cannon's not workin'! All it does is shoot confetti! And- wait, are you _rhyming_?"

Raven stood up. "It would seem that I am, and it's a terrible fate. My new way of talking's something I'll soon come to hate." Already a vein was pulsing in her forehead, and her eyebrow twitched. "I hope it stops, it's beginning to disconcert me. Tell me, why does Starfire look like she's about to hurt me?"

"YOUR AGGRAVATING MEANS OF SPEECH INFURATE ME! NOW FEEL MY WRA-" Cyborg pushed her arm aside just in time and her starbolt blasted the wall.

"Excuse Star, she's not feeling like herself right now. Mumbo's put some sort of anger curse on her. As for me, my cannon's not working." He demonstrated his weapon-turned-party-favor, then turned as they heard a moan from off to the side, coming from a half-concious green boy. Raven walked over and offered him a hand up.

"Eeuugghhh...thanks, Raven," he said, smiling up at her. She nodded.

"You'll all excuse me if I don't talk a lot...if this rhyming continues, I'm gonna have myself shot." She groaned as she uttered this last line.

Cyborg launched into a quick explination. "Mumbo put a spell on us all. My cannon's useless, Starfire's got anger management issues, and Raven's rhyming. Can you tell what he did to you?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, I feel fine..." He glanced up at Raven.

"Where is friend Robin? I must...get the revenge at him for leading us into this mess!" Her eyes began to glow green.

"Whoa, slow down, Star," Cyborg said in a calming voice. "It's no one's fault...please don't hurt me..."

They all turned when they heard a moan come from the corner.

"Dude, it must be him," Beast Boy said, pointing out the obvious.

They all watched as a figure stood up. The person groaned, then noticed all the Titans gaping at them.

"What're you guys staring at?"


	2. Dude, What Happened to Robin?

**Sorry I took so long to update! I was banned from the computer this past week (I was reading TT fanfics when I was supposed to be doing my homework...hehe...) Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_They all watched as a figure stood up. The person groaned, then noticed all the Titans gaping at them. _

_"What're you guys staring at?"_

There was complete silence. A teenage girl stood before them, with black hair, a mask, and...a green, red, and yellow costume with a large 'R' on the front.

"Hello? I said, 'what're you guys looking at?'" The girl shook her head slightly, her shoulder-length hair flipping behind her. "What, did Slade blow my nose off or something?"

"Who the heck is that?" Beast Boy asked, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the teenage girl. Raven hit him upside the head.

"That's Robin, you dolt. Couldn't you tell by the mask? So he's not quite the same, but did you really need to ask?"

"But, duuude...he's not a dude!"

"Like, what are you _talking_ about, Beast Boy? It's me-" He, or rather, _she_, was cut off when she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the window beside her. Robin fingered her hair, stunned, and stared at what was now quite obviously a girl's body...

"EEEEEEEEK!" Robin let out what was an undoubtedly girlish scream. "I'm, like, totally a girl! Oh...my...gosh! Omigosh omigosh omigosh!"

"Dude...he talks like a girl too..." muttered Beast Boy. He and Cyborg exchanged glances. They both started to chuckle under their breath, and after unsuccessfully attempting to cover their grins with their hands, burst out in full-out gut-busting laughter.

"BUAHAHAHA! Dude! Robin's a chick!" Beast Boy rolled on the floor, overcome by the hilarity of the situation.

"That is...without a doubt...the funniest...thing...I have ever...seen," Cyborg managed to gasp out.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Way to help out your friend in his time of need. Though I must say, Robin, your hair looks lovely indeed."

Starfire just collapsed on the floor in shock.

"Oh, great, she fainted. I'll go see if she's all right. You two, try not to kill yourselves laughing at Robin's plight."

"What-...what happened?" Robin stuttered. "What's going on?"

Cyborg managed to stop laughing enough to pick himself up off the floor. "Mumbo put a spell on us all. He got me first, and I think he was just trying to make it so I couldn't fight. But as he got to you all, I think he decided to mess with you just to freak you out and get a few laughs. I mean, all that's wrong with me is that my cannon doesn't work. But you...you're a GIRL!" This induced another fit of laughter in the metal man.

Robin was attempting to maintain his, or rather her, cool demeanor, but was obviously still flipped-out by the fact he had switched genders. He/she glanced around at his/her teammates, from Cyborg and Beast Boy staring at her, to Starfire out cold, to Raven attempting to revive her. "Okay...so, your cannon doesn't work? So, what's wrong with everybody else?"

"Well, I'm not sure what's wrong with BB here..."

"...Yeah, I feel fine," piped up the green teen.

"And Starfire...well, Star's just kinda stuck in an angry mood. Nothin' too big. She just keeps glarin', and shouting, and trying to kill us all..."

Robin nodded, as though he was assessing the situation. "Okay, and what's wrong with Raven?"

"Nothing's wrong with Raven," said Beast Boy. "She's _perfect_."

"Well, she _is_ rhyming. I thought Mumbo coulda done better than just change the way she talks, but it is pretty funny to see her face every time she says something. It-...wait, what do you mean by 'perfect'?"

"Well," Beast Boy explained, "she's pretty, smart, a totally awesome superhero, and did I say pretty? Plus, she's really caring for her friends. She-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get the point," said Cyborg. "You might wanna stop now...you almost sound like you _like_ her, or something."

"Dude, who _wouldn't_?" asked Beast Boy, staring dreamily off at Raven.

Robin and Cyborg's jaws dropped. There was a very long, very awkward silence, so that Beast Boy almost felt obliged to turn into a cricket. The now-female leader and the half-metal man just gaped at him, not sure what to say. Then, of course, they burst out laughing.

"Ha...Beast Boy...and Raven..." Cyborg wiped a tear from his cheek, that's how hard he was laughing.

Raven left a now-conscious Starfire. Having heard their conversation, she rolled her eyes, though she was blushing slightly too. "Don't you guys get it? He's obviously been cursed. Honestly, you'd think you'd have thought of that first..."

"Oh...right..." said Robin, his laughter dissipating."Still...what a cute couple!" He started giggling again.

Cyborg cracked up too. "I dunno what's funnier...the fact that BB has a crush on Raven, or that Robin giggles!" Beast Boy started laughing at this, too.

"You will cease your aggravating man-giggles at once!" Starfire shouted, starbolts beginning to glow around her hands. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped laughing immediately.

Raven stepped between the angry Tameranian and her other teammates. "Starfire, calm down. Don't hurt us, please. We're all still you're friends, try and remember that, jeez..."

"Thanks, Raven!" Beast Boy said, looking up at her adoringly. Raven backed off, a little creeped out.

"Why me? Why _me_?"

"Uh, Raven? You can't rhyme 'me' with 'me'..." Cyborg pointed out. Raven glared.

"Yeah? Well, sor-_ree_."

"Dude, don't tell Raven what to do!" Beast Boy said crossly, standing up for the new love-of-his-life.

"Do what he says. Listen to Beast Boy. Did I really just say that? Oh, boy..."

"Hey, what'd I just say 'bout rhymin' words with the same words? Erp...I mean, sorry...jeesh, quit it BB, I'll leave your _girlfriend_ alone..." Cyborg said defensively, backing away from the glaring green teen in front of him.

"I am NOT his girlfriend. Get it through you thick head. Me, date _Beast Boy_? I'd rather be dead."

At hearing this, Beast Boy's eyes began to water up. He turned back to Raven, lip quivering. "Do you really hate me that much, Ravie?"

Raven opened her mouth to tell him to never, ever call her 'Ravie' again, when Robin pulled her aside.

"Don't do this to him, Raven," Robin whispered. "You know how he gets when he's depressed. He won't be able to fight at all. And since none of us are...normal, right now, we're gonna need him to be able to fight his best. As strange as it seems, Beast Boy thinks he's really, truly in love with you. Please, just play along, at least till we figure out how to reverse the spell." Raven began to protest, but Robin stopped her. "I'm not asking you to kiss him or anything. Just try not to break his heart." At this, he (she!) walked off to talk to Starfire.

Raven sighed and turned back to Beast Boy. "Of course not, Beast Boy. I was just joking. Now let's go save Robin, I think his cape's smoking..." Sure enough, he/she had set Starfire off, and she had zapped him with her green eye beams before she could control herself. The result? Robin, running around, squealing like a girl, her cape smoldering.

Cyborg sighed. "This is gonna be a looong day..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! By the way, do you think I should refer to Robin as 'he' or 'she'? I'm confuzzled...**


	3. NOTICE sorry!

**I am sorry to say that I will no longer be continuing this story.**

**I hate to be a quitter, but I have come to realize that it's not really going anywhere. I'm unhappy with how some of the already written story turned out, and I didn't have a plot line fully developed. Every time I log on, I feel guilty that I haven't updated in so long. This story is going nowhere, and with all the other things I have to do, it's not going to be going anywhere any time soon. That's why I'll be deleting it soon. I am sorry for any disappointment/inconvenience/lack of pickles this may cause.**

**I regret this, but I feel it is the best decision. If I ever come up with a good plot line, I will repost it, assuming I have the time. Thank you to all readers and reviewers, and again, I am sorry that we'll never see what happens to Robin as a girl. Admit it, that's the only reason you were reading it.**

**Thank you, and auf wiedersehen.**


	4. Final Notice For Now

NOTICE FOR EVERYONE WHO LIKED THIS STORY

Hey! Me again. Just wanted to say a few parting words before I go.

Since I posted the cancellation notice, I've been receiving reviews saying everything from that they have respect for my decision (aw, thanks!) to that they hated me 'cause they had loved the story (yeah, I hate me too).

So, I just wanted to let you know, I am still stopping it for now, but I WILL be continuing it eventually. I'm not sure when, but I will. I'm probably going to wait till I finish my current story (_A Whole New You_). But I won't be deleting this. That way, if you want to read it when I _do_ continue it, you'll still get the notice (so if you don't have this on Story Alert, do that now!)

Again, sorry about this, but a long delay is better than nothing, right? Or maybe not. I don't know.

Thank you for your time, and for reading my story. Also, thanks to all who reviewed.


End file.
